


Bitter and Sweet

by anneapocalypse



Series: Jamie stories [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Big Town, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneapocalypse/pseuds/anneapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bittercup's sweet-talking boyfriend comes to visit her in Big Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> By the time this story takes place Bittercup is over 18.

“Hey, Bittercup.”

“Shit, Jamie, you scared me.”

“Heh. Sorry, babe.”

“It’s pitch black in here. And you move like a ghost.”

“Figured you’d like that. You been awake?”

“Like I sleep.”

“Talk to anyone interesting?”

“Nah.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just had some bad nights while you were gone.”

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry.”

“Where’ve you been this time?”

“My old vault.”

“Really? Thought they wouldn’t let you back in.”

“Got a message. They needed some help.”

“And you helped them?”

“I…I couldn’t not. Yeah, most of them were shitty to me, but…my best friend’s still down there. Couldn’t leave her hanging. Isn’t there anyone you’d go back to Lamplight to help, if they needed you?”

“I dunno. Not really.”

“Well, I did. Anyway, it’s done now. Won’t be going back.”

“…You didn’t have any girlfriends down in the vault, did you?”

“That what’s bugging you? Nah. They all thought I was a girl, remember?”

“You never set them straight?”

“Tried telling my dad when I was younger. Never paid much attention. Guess he thought I’d grow out of it. Only other person I told was…my best friend. She likes girls, so she kind of got it. Kind of. It’s not the same, but…”

“Well, you’ve got more balls than any of the boys around here.”

“Aw, honey, don’t.”

“What?”

“Just don’t like when you say it like that. Anyway, they’re good guys.”

“Sticky’s so annoying.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s a bad guy.”

“Well, I like you better is what I mean.”

“I like you too, Bitter… Speaking of. Where is everyone tonight?”

“In the lodge playing that dumb card game you taught them.”

“How come you aren’t playing?”

“Because they’re lame. Anyway I was hoping you’d show up.”

“And here I am. And now we’re alone. Not so dumb, huh?”

“Hah. Guess not. That mean you want to…”

“If you do…”

“I do. Get in here with me already. I missed you, Jamie. Yeah, that’s better.”

“I missed you, too.”

“Whatcha been thinking about, out in the wastes?”

“Only you and your pretty face, Bittercup.”

“Aw, stop.”

“Nope. Missed my prettiest girl in the wastes and her pretty dark eyes. Missed your lipstick and leather. And that cute belly-button you always show off.”

“What about my lipstick, huh?”

“How I wanna kiss it off you. That reminds me. I brought you some real powder. Good stuff I got from a trader in Rivet City. I’ll show you in the morning.”

“Oh my god, Jamie. How are you so sweet?”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“I already do. But you were saying.”

“What was I saying?”

“Lipstick. Leather.”

“Right, right. Like to unzip that leather vest of yours, real slow. Slip my hands up under the hem of that shirt. Cold hands. Make you jump.”

“Keep…keep talking.”

“You gettin’ started already, B?”

“I’m supposed to wait, with you talking like that? I was thinking about you before you got here, you know.”

“Heh. I’m just teasing, sweetie. I like it.”

“Well then keep talking.”

“Where was I, hon?”

“Mm, cold hands. Under my shirt.”

“Further under, then. Touch your nipples. Cold fingers, make you squirm.”

“Ah-“

“Then unzip your pants. Not so slow now.”

“Mm, Jamie.”

“Hands down your pants, touching you-“

“Hands still cold?”

“Yeah. But warming up.”

“Warming me up too. Don’t stop, Jamie.”

“First tell me how wet you are.”

“Pretty wet. You tease. Here. Taste.”

“For real? That’s new… Mmm, Bitter, you taste so good.”

“Talk to me. Ah. Please.”

“Hands on you. One hand grabbing your sweet little ass. Two wet fingers gliding up and down your clit.”

“Doing that right now-“

“You want ‘em inside you?”

“Want _you_ inside me, Jamie.”

“Heh. Love when you say that stuff.”

“You hard for me, Jamie?”

“God. So hard for you, B.”

“Tell me. Please.”

“Ahh. Tell me what you do.”

“I’m not as- as good at the talking as you are.”

“I love it when you talk to me, Bitter.”

“O-okay. Mm. Hand down your pants. I mean, I unzip them, then-“

“Your hands cold?”

“You shiver when I grab your cock.”

“I’m so hard, B, you can feel me throbbing.”

“Heh, ah, shit, Jamie, I _can’t_ -“

“Easy, babe, slow down if you gotta.”

“Want you inside me. _Need_ you.”

“Got my fingers still stroking your clit. Harder. Rubbing you in circles. Tell me what you do.”

“I-I stroke your cock.”

“Tighter.”

“Tighter. Hand wrapped around you. I’m pulling your jeans off-“

“Ye-es, god, don’t stop, B.”

“Squeeze you tight in my hand. You’re- mm, you’re big.”

“Aw, sweetie. Are you ready for me?”

“I’ve _been_ ready. You’re such a _tease_.”

“We’ve got all our clothes off-“

“In my bed? Under a blanket?”

“Yeah. Under your blanket, just like this. All warm, can feel all your skin.”

“ _Jamie_. Please.”

“I push inside you. Do it, honey. Two fingers. My cock in you.”

“ _Mm._ Don’t stop.”

“So deep inside you. You’re so hot. So tight, so wet, so good- tell me how you feel.”

“Tight. Full. _Ahh_. Driving me crazy-“

“I’ve still got two fingers working on your clit.”

“Yeah-“

“Ahh, Bittercup. You’re so beautiful, baby.”

“Yes- you- _fuck_ , Jamie, are you close?”

“Yes. God, yes. You first though, honey.”

“Gimme a minute, I- ahh, I- Y- _yes_ , oh god, _god_ , Jamie, _yes_. Jamie. Jamie, come for me. Need to hear you-“

“Right there, B, I’m right there, oh god, sweetie, fuck, ahh, yes, _yesss_.”

“…Mm.”

“…Yeah.”

“Jamie, can I taste your fingers?”

“Here, sweetie.”

“ _Mmm_. You taste good, too. God, that was so good. Good for you?”

“So good, baby. So, so good. You want to snuggle?”

“Yeah. C’mere. Mmhmm. Stay here tonight?”

“Red gonna be okay with that?”

“She won’t mind.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Rather have you here than talk to ghosts. Maybe I’ll even sleep. At least you’ll be here if I have nightmares.”

“I’m here, Bitter.”

“Thanks, Jamie.”

“Don’t have to thank me, sweetie. I’m right where I want to be.”

“Oh yeah. I wrote you another poem.”

“Aw, really?”

“I’ll show you in the morning. When it’s light.”

“Can’t wait to see it, babe.”


End file.
